False Innocence
by Fullsteel
Summary: In Axel's eyes, Roxas was the most innocent being he ever had seen. But apparently Axel was proved to be very wrong. Roxas was everything but innocent. -AU. AkuRoku-
1. Axel

**False Innocence**

**AN:** Well, you know... I feel a bit guilty for being late with chapter 12 of **Someone Else's Shadow**, so I wwent trough my documents and found an old AkuRoku fic I had been working on. After hours of editing it turned out to become this! An AkuRoku oneshot in Axel's point of view. Actually I'm really happy with it, and it's nothing like what it started out like. It was mulitchaptered at first... But I decided that it would be better to cut away most of it and make it a oneshot. I might write it in Roxas's point of view though. And it might get some kind of sequel.

**Warnings:** AU, boy x boy relationship (**AkuRoku**), some swearing and well... some OOCness. Maybe.

**Disclaimer:** I'd really like to own Kingdom Hearts. Then I could make the game all yaoi. Both Roxas and Axel would be in it a lot more. And the game would have an M-rating. -snickers- Oh, all the smexy smutty scenes I have in mind... **But unfortunately Square Enix and Disney own it.**

* * *

Roxas... That was the blonde beautiful boy's name. Roxas Hikari. And did his name fit him well or not? Light. He was like a light for me, and I was attracted to it. Like a damn moth. Not that I consider myself a moth. The freaking bugs scare me. And yeah, you got it right, Axel Sinclair do have a problem with bugs. They're disgusting!

I mentally slapped myself and sighed as I forced myself to stop looking at the blonde who was on his way into the café. My job was simply to serve, not to stand and ogle him like some pervert. But I so wanted to learn to know him! He had been coming to this place at least 1 time a week. Sometimes as often as 3 or 4, and he usually came with a small group of friends. And it was thanks to his friends that I had caught his name. Roxas.

"**SINCLAIR! **Stop spacing out and start working, you lazy ass!" my boss's frustrated voice shouted next to my ear which made me yelp and in the process knock some plates to the floor. Of course they shattered.

Fan-**fuckin**-tastic. I groaned inwardly as I saw the shattered glass on the floor. And it was on the other side of the counter, great. The customers was currently in danger of getting shards of glass into their feet. And it would all be my fault if my boss was the one to talk. While it actually was his fault. Damn him, but I would be the one to pay for it.

"**AXEL! YOU NO GOOD, USELESS-,**"

"I'm sorry!" I pretty much yelled, and flailed with my arms as I looked at him, "God damn it, I'm sorry!" I hissed as I strode over to the other side of the counter and started to pick up the shards of glass from the floor.

My boss sighed in irritation as he threw a look of slight disgust on me, "I'm adding that to your debt," he said before he turned around and entered his office again. Great. As if my debt could get any bigger. I had lost hope in getting away from this place any time soon. If I were lucky I'd be away in one or two years.

I sighed and grumbled under my breath as I picked up the shards and threw them in a trash can. This day did officially suck. I had gotten up too late this morning, I was out of coffee so I was in a pretty bad mood once I got away from my home. And on the way to work, believe it or not, I was freaking robbed on my wallet. Luckily enough all I had in it had been 10 bucks. So not a very big loss. But still, it had pissed me of badly. And cause of that freaking prick who had stolen my wallet I didn't have money to take the bus, so I had ran all the way to work. And then I had been scolded for being 5 freaking minutes. FIVE!!

I clenched my fist in anger over my pissy day. And just as I thought nothing could get worse I realized I still held a piece of glass in my hand. And it was in my fisted hand. With a sharp intake of breath I opened my hand and saw that it had buried itself in my palm. I just bit my lip as I pulled the shard out and threw it in the trash-can before standing up and heading back to stand on the other side of the counter, to serve the customers. But I had to do something about my hand...

"Excuse me?" a soft voice said which almost made me jump out of my skin. It was him!

I blinked and turned around with open mouth but forced myself to compose myself as I put on my usual charming smile on my face, the one I always put on when I was supposed to serve. I couldn't look pissed of while making my job. It could scare customers... I had scared people before.

"Sorry, sorry! What can I help you with?" I asked with my palms on the counter as I smiled at him. I smiled at Roxas. Oh God... I was like a freaking high school girl with a crush on the hottest guy in school. Only I was 20 years old, working my ass of in a cafeteria, with a big ass crush on him. Roxas. Who was about 17 or 18 years old from what I knew.

He smiled back at me, "I'd like... uh... I'm not sure..." he trailed of with a cute pout on his face. Which was something new for me to see, and I loved it. As long as I had been serving Roxas he had been choosing pretty much the same old thing all the times. His usual chocovanilla latte. But it seemed he was having second thoughts right now.

He bit his lip as he looked at the menu that was over my head, "Uh... Sorry, I'm just... I've been thinking of trying something new but I always chicken out," he said with a laugh as he looked at me again, and then he glanced down and frowned, "Uh... You're bleeding..." he stated and looked up at me.

I blinked and looked down and yeah, a small puddle of blood had taken place under my right hand.

"Shit!" I let out and put my other hand over the cut and looked around for some kind of first aid. But apparently that was something we didn't have here. It wouldn't surprise me if my boss had let some previous worker bleed to death before me. He was a mean bastard without any feelings for anything or anyone. Well, but himself, "Sorry! I just have to... shit!"

Roxas let out a soft chuckle at my panic, this was so not happening! The guy of my dreams was watching me go into a panic frenzy. And I was bleeding! Crap, have I ever told you that I don't like blood? Yeah, big mean Axie has a problem with bugs and blood. Ugh.

"Here," he said softly and held out his hand, waiting for me to offer my injured hand to him, "Let me," he then said with a smile on his face.

I looked at him dumbly with open mouth before snapping out of it and cautiously putting my hand in his. He just smiled reassuringly before he put a hand in his pocket and then pulled up a small checkered scarf, I had seen him wear it before. I blinked as he carefully wrapped it around my hand a few times before gently tying the ends into a neat knot, on the backside of my hand.

"There, that should help for the moment," he said lightly and eventually let go of my hand.

I just looked at his beautiful smiling face for a few seconds, still dumbfounded, before I found my words, "A-ah, thank you, but you didn't have to," I said and smiled sheepishly.

"Not at all, can't have you bleed down the place and die, right?" he asked with a chuckle and I couldn't help joining him. That was true, I wouldn't be able to work then... Ah, right. Back to what I was supposed to do, even thought I would enjoy talking more to him. Life's a bitch.

"So, what can I get you?" I then asked with a grin on my face, "You wanted to try something new?" I then asked and he nodded, "Well, let me make you something special!" I then said with a huge grin on my face, "It's on the house!" I then added.

He chuckled at my enthusiasm, his eyes sparkled with life... Oh God, once more I was captured by his beauty... Why couldn't he be mine? I know it sounds all cheesy coming from me but what can I say? He just brings that out of me. He makes the romantic me come to life, the romantic side I thought I didn't have. Larxene always used to complain about me not being romantic enough. Obviously our relationship hadn't lasted long. And I always thought guys were more appealing.

"That doesn't sound half bad," he said and chuckled again, "I'll go for it, sure your boss is happy with you handing out free stuff?" he then asked with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and leant in a bit closer to him and whispered, "He doesn't suffer from the stuff he doesn't know about," and with that I straightened up and grinned.

Roxas laughed and shook his head as he gave a small wave and headed over to a table where he sat down with some guys I had seen here before as well. He had been sitting with them before... Think the brown haired kid was Sora. The silver haired was without a doubt Riku. I had heard hundreds of high school girls talk and squeal about him. I shrugged before I turned around and started making my magic. I would make Roxas something special, something that wasn't on the menu. I just hoped he would like something spicy...

* * *

"Well, here's your special, the one and only Axel's special!" I said with a wide grin on my face as I placed the drink in front of Roxas on the table, "I hope you enjoy, just give a call and you can get your usual," I said with a chuckle and then straightened up, putting my hands on my hips.

Roxas smiled, "Thanks, and how's your hand by the way?" he asked as he grabbed the cup and blew on the hot fluid to make sure he wouldn't burn his tongue.

"Ah, thanks to you I'm not bleeding down the place," I said and smiled and then I heard the sound of a door opening and I immediately rolled my eyes, "Here it goes..."

"**AXEL!** Get back to the freaking counter! You aren't paid to be all friendly-friendly with the customers!" the boss shouted from his office, that was a typical thing. He always used to poke his head out to check if I was doing my work, "God, I'd fire you if you weren't in debt to me!"

"Well, gotta go," I said and scratched my head, "Or else I'll be stuck cleaning the toilets for the weekend," I added with a chuckle before I turned around and headed back to the counter where my boss stood and he looked as happy as ever. Not.

I sighed as I leant at the counter, once more going back to simply watching. There never was much people at the cafeteria at this time. Right now it was Roxas and his friends, and two small groups of people. Otherwise the place was empty for now. But I bet that the place would be filled within an hour or two. Then I'll have to work my ass off. Ugh...

Roxas... I really wished I knew him. He had such a great personality and acted so warm and gentle. Even towards me! And I'm a total stranger to him. Well, we've talked before. But it have simply been me taking his orders and such things. And that is not counting. Damn it. I guess I felt deprived of human love and contact. I didn't really have many friends. I stood out too much in this town. The cliques didn't really accept me. I was too punk and skate for the preps. Too prep for the others. I was just too different to fit in at any place. And it didn't help that my parents had abandoned me when I was about 13 years old. I have been taking care of myself since then.

My only real, and first, friend was Demyx Mizu, a really nice guy who I met in high school. He approached me a day when I was eating my lunch. By myself, as usual... I thought that he would be intimidated by me since I glared at him, like I used to glare at all people that approached me. I felt better by knowing people were afraid of me. But after a while I found out that he had a great and fun personality. It had been great... We stayed BFF all through high school and did all kind of crazy stuff together, I can tell you we were stuck in the office many times for stuff we did to the teachers. It was the best time of my life... But Demyx was from a wealthy family so when it was time for college it showed that he had gotten a music scholarship for a nice and famous school in another town. And me living by myself and making my own money had no chance in going to college at all. For me it was just a distant dream. I would have loved to study more... But no money meant no place in a good college.

I let out a sad sigh as I sank down on the counter top, eventually I found myself resting my head on the top of the counter, my legs had pretty much given up under me so I was just hanging over it. Ugh. Now I felt lonely and depressed instead. God, I missed Demyx... I missed having someone to care about and someone who actually cared about me. Fuck it, I just wanted some attention again!

"Hey, are you all right down there?" an amused voice mixed with a tinge of worry asked and I slowly directed my gaze upwards and looked at Roxas who stood in front of the counter with an empty cup in his hands.

"Er..." I let out and opened my mouth before I pushed myself up and gave a strained smile, "Yeah, I'm all right, just a bit tired," I said and scratched my head before looking at the cup, "So, was it drinkable?" I jokingly asked as I took the cup in my uninjured hand.

He smiled and nodded, "Actually I think I like it better than my usual... What is it?" he asked and glanced at the menu, "I can't really see anything that would fit the taste... cinnamon, right?" he looked back at me.

I grinned and nodded, "Yeah, cinnamon along with some secret ingredients," I said and smirked, "And it isn't on the menu, my own creation so you should feel honoured," I teased and then grinned.

Roxas chuckled and then frowned, "That means I can't order it again?" he asked with tilted head.

I laughed, "As long as I am here all you have to do is say that you want an Axel's Speciality, or why not Roxas's Speciality since it's **your** drink," I said and let out a chuckle, "It could be tricky to get it from someone else thought..." I then said and shrugged.

He smiled at me, "Great, cause it was really good... Hey, did I ever tell you my name?" he then asked with tilted head.

Oh great, Axel. Now he probably think you're some kind of crazed stalker. What if he'd stop coming here just because he thought I was some kind of creep?!

"I think I overheard someone say your name sometime," I said and smiled sheepishly, "You know, it's hard to not listen to everything when you work here," I then added with a chuckle.

Thankfully Roxas chuckled as well, "Well then, I guess I could properly introduce myself, my name is Roxas Hikari," he said lightly and extended his right hand.

I smiled and took his hand with my right, and slightly injured, hand, "The name is Axel Sinclair," I said lightly and then I let go of his hand, not wanting to keep a hold on him for too long. Or well, I wanted to but I didn't want to give him the wrong signals.

Roxas smiled and gave a small wave, "Well, see you tomorrow, Axel," he said softly, "That is, if you're working then?" he asked with tilted head and an innocent face expression.

"I'm sorry, tomorrow is my day of," I said with a half smile. It was almost that I wanted to beg my boss to allow me to work tomorrow as well.

Roxas bit his lips and glanced down on the counter before he lifted his head and looked into my eyes with a small seductive smile on his face. Oh... that was something new as well. And it was hot. Not just hot, it was **damn **hot.

"Weeell... What would you say if I asked you to join me for a coffee?" he then asked as he leant forward, looking at me, "It's on me this time," he then said with a wink.

I blinked and stared at him with wide eyes, "Wah?" I let out in surprise as I looked at him.

Roxas chuckled at my face expression, and I have to admit that I probably looked very stupid standing there with open mouth and wide eyes.

"Ah, sorry... It's just that I've been thinking that you seem to be an interesting person and well..." he trailed of and licked his lips, "You could call it a... date," he then said, almost in a purr.

My world was spinning around, my brain worked on high speed to make me understand what he was saying. Wait, had he just asked me out?

"A date, huh?" I asked and couldn't help smirking, apparently this caught him slightly off guard as he blushed slightly.

"I-I mean... That is.. if you don't..." he trailed of and scratched his head and then let out a nervous laugh, "Just give me a yes or no before I make a fool out of myself," he then said and chuckled.

"Yes," I said with a wide grin on my face, "In fact I'd love to go on a date with you," I added.

Roxas smiled widely at me than again, "Pick me up at 1pm tomorrow then, I live between Tram Common and Station Heights," he said with a smirk, "And make sure to not get anything else planned tomorrow..." he then added with a wink before he leant in and kissed my cheek.

Once more I felt how my brain stopped to function and I with wide eyes watched him retreat from my face with a smirk on his own face. He gave a small giggle and a wave before he turned around and headed out from the café.

Oh my God... It surprised me that Roxas had been the one to take the first step. He had kissed my cheek. **Kissed**. And the touch from his lips still lingered there. I had even felt the smell of his hair, it smelled strawberries... I love strawberries.

I let out a weak laugh as I shook my head and watched him walk down the street. Apparently my Roxas wasn't as innocent as I had imagined him to be... But I didn't mind at all.

* * *

**AN:** So well, what did you think? Should I write it in Roxas's point of view? Maybe a little sequel as well?  
And you know... I **love** reviews. They make my writing spirit stay alive 8D.


	2. Roxas

**False Innocence 2**

**AN:** Well, here you got Roxas's point of view. You know you want to get a peek into his not-so-innocent mind!  
I've been triggered by people on my dA to actually continue this. Not sure id I should continue it as False Innocence, or if I should make it to a sequell to it. Any sugestions? It doesn't really matter to me. All I know is that I'm going to continue on this as well. It's good to have something to write on when I don't get any ideas for Someone Else's Shadow.

**Warnings:** AU, boy x boy relationship (**AkuRoku**), some swearing and well... some OOCness. Maybe.

**Disclaimer:** I'd really like to own Kingdom Hearts. Then I could make the game all yaoi. Both Roxas and Axel would be in it a lot more. And the game would have an M-rating. -snickers- Oh, all the smexy smutty scenes I have in mind... **But unfortunately Square Enix and Disney own it.  
****(Xemnas:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Kingdom Hearts belongs to **ME!)**

* * *

I sighed as I looked at my cell phone to make sure I was in time. I smiled as I saw that I even was a few minutes earlier than I needed to be. My day had had a great flow so far. I had woken up after a great 8 hours of sleep, eaten a good and healthy breakfast along with my usual cup of black coffee. I wouldn't set a foot outside without my usual dose of morning coffee. And yet I was heading to one of the popular cafés in town to get a second coffee. Sora and his boyfriend, Riku, had asked if I felt like meeting up to talk some since we hadn't seen each other so much during the vacation. And I had no complaints. After all maybe _that_ person was there as well. I smiled for myself as I headed over the street, against the café. And I couldn't help grinning when I saw the redhead at the counter. With that I pulled down the handle and stepped inside just to...

"**AXEL! YOU NO GOOD, USELESS-,**"

Oops, was someone pissed of or what? I blinked as I looked at the scene.

"I'm sorry!" the redhead yelled as he flailed with his arms, "God damn it, I'm sorry!" he repeated before he strode over to the other side of the counter and bent down to pick up a lot of shards of glass, seemed he accidentally had pushed some plates down.

The boss sent a look at the redhead, "I'm adding that to your debt," and with that he headed into the office behind the counter.

I bit my lip as I, from the entrance, watched the redhead who stood on all four and picked up the shards of glass as he sighed and grumbled under his breath. It looked like someone had a really bad day... and I felt like it would be for the best to let him pick up the glass before approaching to make my order. Ah, right... Maybe I should try something new this time? I usually got my usual chocovanilla latte. But I wanted to get something new, but I used to change my mind the last minute and go for the usual either way. I sighed and shook my head as I concluded that it would end up the same way today. It was like any other day.

Just when I was about to head over to sit by Riku and Sora and wait for him to finish up I noticed that he got up from the floor and got over to "his" side of the counter. So I took my chance and with a small smirk headed up to the counter while his back still was turned against me.

"Excuse me?" I softly asked with an innocent face expression. I had to force myself to not start laughing at the face expression he first had when he turned around, he looked really surprised to say the least. But it didn't take long for him to change that and smile at me. Oh how I loved that smile of his. I had seen it so many times. He smiled at most of his customers... And I have to admit it made me jealous.

"Sorry, sorry! What can I help you with?" he asked with his charming smile on his face as he put his palms on the counter.

Well... What could he help me with? I'm sure there was a lot of things he could help me with. But those things were nothing I should talk about in public like this. I'm sure even Sora would think I had gone mad if I did.

Instead I smiled back, "I'd like... uh... I'm not sure..." I said and trailed of and pouted. Well, it was true that I wasn't sure, I really wanted to test something new. But I already knew I was going to back out. But well, this bought me some more time to simply stand there in front of him. And God he was hot. I loved his hair, I loved his emerald green eyes. It was his eyes that really had gotten me hooked. It felt like he could look right through me with those eyes.

I bit my lip and looked up at the menu, "Uh... Sorry, I'm just... I've been thinking of trying something new but I always chicken out," I said with a laugh as I looked at the redhead again, and then I glanced down for some reason. And I noticed that he seemed to be bleeding from his right hand, "Uh... You're bleeding..." I stated as I looked up at him again.

What followed was pretty amusing but still I felt sorry for him.

"Shit!" he let out with wide eyes as he quickly covered the cut with his left hand. Then he started to wildly look around himself for something, I had no idea what. Or well, probably some kind of first aid? Well, he was clearly panicking as he looked at me, "Sorry! I just have to... **Shit**!"

I couldn't help letting out a chuckle at his panic. He was just too cute to watch like that. I had only seen him act cool and composed while working, so this was a first one for me. But I wanted to help him as well.

"Here," I said softly as I reached out my own hand for him, "Let me," I then added with a soft smile.

He looked at me with quite a blank face expression as if he didn't get what I meant. But after a few seconds he cautiously let go of his own hand and put it in my hand as I smiled reassuringly. He seemed to be quite surprised by my actions but I just kept smiling as I slipped my other hand into my pocket to pick up my black and white checkered scarf that I used from time to time. I gently wrapped it around his hand to then tie the ends into a neat knot. That would at least stop the bleeding, hopefully.

"There, that should help for the moment," I said lightly as I unwillingly let go of his hand. His skin was much softer and warmer than I ever had imagined it to be. And somewhere in my subconscious I wondered how it would feel to have his hands wander over my bare skin. I could bet it would feel wonderful...

I was forced to snap out from my thinking when he talked, "A-ah, thank you, but you didn't have to," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Not at all, can't have you bleed down the place and die, right?" I asked with a chuckle and he joined in on my laughing. And he had a beautiful laugh... I wonder how he would sound while moaning... It would probably sound nice. I loved his laugh, and his voice. I bet I'd love to hear him moan. To moan my name. Heh, I could always dream.

"So, what can I get you?" he asked after a while, with a grin on his face, "You wanted to try something new?" he asked before I had time to reply, and I simply nodded, "Well, let me make you something special!" he said with an even bigger grin on his face, "It's on the house!" he said, and I could easily spot the enthusiasm in his voice.

I couldn't help myself from chuckling at him. It felt like he was radiating happiness and it made me happy. And what made me even more happy was that he offered me something special, that I wouldn't have to pay for. He couldn't be doing this for everyone, right?

"That doesn't sound half bad," I said with another chuckle, "I'll go for it, but are you sure your boss is happy with you handing out free stuff?" I then asked with a little wink.

He rolled his eyes and leant forward, ending up next to my ear, "He doesn't suffer from the stuff he doesn't know about," he whispered before he straightened up with a grin on his face. That had sent shivers along my spine. Shivers of pleasure.

I laughed and gave a small wave before I forced myself to turn around and head for the table that Sora and Riku already were sitting by. They sat at our usual table, pretty close to the back of the cafeteria. It was a great place to talk without being interrupted.

"Roooxiiie!" Sora happily squealed as I sat down with a goofy grin on my face, I was too happy to even care that he called me Roxie.

"Hi guys," I said, still grinning. It was hard to not grin now when I finally had connected with Axel in some kind of way. I had been wanting to get to know him for quite some time. He had caught my eyes the first time I had seen him work in the cafeteria. It were those green eyes...

"Roxas, you took your time," Riku said with a raised eyebrow as he looked at me.

"I was simply talking to Axel," I cheerfully told them with a grin on my face, which was pretty out of character for me. I wasn't really the grinning type, more smirking and smiling. But Axel had made my day.

Both Riku and Sora looked at me with frowns on their faces, probably not sure who I was talking about. I sighed in exasperation and rolled my eyes. They were so slow sometimes! We had been going to this café since... forever! And yet, they had no idea who I was talking about.

"Axel! The hot guy at the counter!" I exclaimed, "He have been working here for months!"

"Aaaahaaa!" Sora said with a grin on his face, "It's the guy you're getting all turned on by just looking at!" he said and laughed as I felt the heat raise on my face.

"That's not the case!" I hissed under my breath and glanced against the counter where Axel was busy making my special drink, well... he was very hot, "...Fine, you're right," I then admitted with a sigh, "And you better keep your hands off of him, he's mine!" I then defensively said.

Sora snorted and looked at Riku who simply smirked at me.

"Roxas, you know... Even thought Mr. Redhead over there is very hot indeed, I'm still not letting go of Riku for that," he said with an amused face expression.

I just sighed and rolled my eyes again as I threw a glance back and noticed that Axel was heading towards out table with a cup in his left hand. I immediately turned my head to my two grinning friends and sent them a glare that made them stop grinning, "Just shut up and don't say anything!" I hissed under my breath. And yes, I was perfectly aware of the fact that both statements meant the same thing. I just wanted them to get the point.

"Well, here's your special, the one and only Axel's special!" he said with a wide grin on his face when he finally reached our table, then he put the cup down on the table, "I hope you enjoy, just give a call and you can get your usual," he said and chuckled as he straightened up and put his hands on his hips, looking at me.

I just smiled at him, "Thanks, and how's your hand by the way?" I then asked with a glance at his hand as I grabbed the cup and blew on the hot fluid, not wanting to burn my tongue. It had happened before, and I had by mistake spit out coffee on Sora several times. But it's his fault for sitting in front of me!

"Ah, thanks to you I'm not bleeding down the place," Axel said with a smile that pretty soon fell from his face as he rolled his eyes when a door was opened up, "Here it goes..." he then said under his breath and I just looked at him in confusion.

"**AXEL!** Get back to the freaking counter! You aren't paid to be all friendly-friendly with the customers!" the man who had shouted at Axel before was standing at the counter and he looked quite pissed. I wouldn't work at this place if I had such a boss... But it seemed Axel had a debt of some kind, "God, I'd fire you if you weren't in debt to me!" he then hissed and that was my confirmation.

"Well, gotta go," Axel said and scratched his head, "Or else I'll be stuck cleaning the toilets for the weekend," he added with a chuckle before he turned around and headed back to the counter to once more do his work. It was too bad that he couldn't stay a bit longer...

I sighed as I looked down at the cup in my hands and with a shrug I brought it to my lips and took a sip of the still a little bit too hot liquid. I blinked as it met my tongue... It for sure tasted special. In a good way. I couldn't really put my finger on what the taste was though. There were a lot of flavours in this drink. Something with cinnamon would be my guess. I smiled slightly as I put the cup down and then looked out through the window.

"Roooxaaas?"

"What?" I asked as I turned my face to look at Sora who looked at me with a smile on his face.

He let out a giggle which made him frown, "You are so crushing on him!" he said with his eyes on Axel, I couldn't help glancing back at him as well, he looked pretty bored, standing all alone by the counter with no one to talk to.

I turned my head back and looked at Sora with a slight smile on my face, "Yeah, I said so earlier, didn't I?" I then asked with a chuckle as I grabbed the cup once more and took another sip. Hmmm... I think I could get used to the flavour. It was nice to finally drink something else. It got boring to drink the same thing for months after a while.

"Weeeell... Are you going to do anything about it?" Sora asked with a look of enthusiasm on his face. I knew how much he liked to pair people up... So he was probably eager to know if I were going to make a move for Axel. And I really wanted to. I mean... come on! How often do you run into someone like him, huh? Not often, especially not here in Twilight Town.

I sighed and shrugged, "I don't know... Maybe, maybe not," I muttered, "I don't even know if he's gay as well. It would be damn embarrassing if I walked up there and asked him for a date or something and he said that he has a girlfriend. That would totally be the death of me," I said with a groan.

Riku snorted and shook his head, "That man, I swear, is not straight," he stated as he looked at Axel.

I frowned as I drank some more from my cup before asking, "How can you be so sure?"

I was very interested in knowing how Riku all of a sudden could see if people were straight or not. Was it like some sixth sense? For all I knew, Axel maybe just was a very nice and social person, so the parts I had thought of him as flirty might just have been something ordinary for Axel.

"You're so oblivious, Roxas!" Sora said and laughed as he looked at my surprised face expression.

"Yeah, he have been checking you out for months, as much as you've been looking at him," Riku said with a smirk on his face.

I opened my mouth in surprise and then I glared at them. And why the hell did they say that now, and not earlier?

"You couldn't have said that a little bit earlier? Like some months earlier?" I dryly asked as I put my cup down and crossed my arms, "I'm sitting with my freaking back turned to him, am I supposed to see that he's checking me out?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sora smiled sheepishly and pulled a hand through his gravity defying hair as he looked at me, "Er... Sorry?" he questioningly said and I simply sighed. That was so Sora. And Riku...? Well, I didn't really expect him to tell me as soon as someone checked me out. I got enough of that in school.

With another sigh I grabbed my cup and took a big gulp now when it had cooled down. Well, if they were so sure that Axel wasn't straight... Then I'd go for it. I'd try to take a step forward. It was time to get serious and stop watching him from a distance. If I kept doing this someone might just show up out of nowhere and take him away from me. And I wasn't about to allow that.

With a look of determination on my face I gulped down the rest of my drink before I looked at Sora and Riku, "I'm going to do something," I stated.

Sora blinked before staring at me as if I had become an alien, "Nooo waaay! Roxas, I was joking earlier!" he said with wide eyes but I shook my head as I stood up, the cup in my hand.

"I'm doing this," I said, "And then I'll leave, so we'll get in touch later," I then stated with a smirk on my face.

"Riku, Roxas have gone mad!" Sora blurted out as he pulled at Riku's arm. But the silver haired teenager just smirked and gave me a thumb up.

"Go get him," he then said with a chuckle and I just grinned as I turned around, hearing Sora's whines fade away as I walked against the counter.

I had to stop myself from laughing at the sight in front of me. As I got closer I noticed that Axel practically was hanging all over the counter. If I didn't know better I would think he had died or fallen asleep right over it. It looked like he had given up on life, and I have to admit that he looked quite down when I noticed the look on his face.

"Hey, are you all right down there?" I asked with some worry mixed with amusement. Even though I felt bad for him it still looked a bit funny. He slowly directed his gaze up at me.

"Er..." he let out with open mouth before he collected himself enough to push himself up and smile at me, it looked quite strained though, "Yeah, I'm all right, just a little bit tired," he said and scratched his head before he noticed the empty cup in my hands, "So, was it drinkable?" he jokingly asked as he took the cup in his left, uninjured, hand.

I smiled and nodded, it had been tasting really good, "Actually I think I like it better than my usual... What is it?" I asked as I glanced up at the menu, trying to find it among the other different coffees and drinks, "I can't really see anything that would fit the taste... cinnamon, right?" I then asked and looked at Axel again.

He just grinned and nodded, "Yeah, cinnamon along with some secret ingredients," he said and smirked, "And it isn't on the menu, my own creation so you should feel honoured," he teasingly said and grinned.

First of all I chuckled, but soon I started to frown, "That means I can't order it again?" I asked with tilted head, as I looked at him. It would be too bad if I couldn't... It had tasted so good. And it actually reminded me of Axel. He seemed to be... spicy.

Axel laughed, "As long as I am here all you have to do is say that you want an Axel's Speciality, or why not Roxas's Speciality since it's **your** coffee," he said and let out a chuckle, "It could be tricky to get it from someone else thought," he then added with a shrug.

I smiled at him in relief, "Great, cause it was really good... Hey, did I ever tell you my name?" I then asked, once more with tilted head. I guess that was something I did without thinking of it when I asked questions.

At first Axel looked kind of blank, and I had no idea what was going on inside his head, but soon he started talking again.

"I think I overheard someone say your name sometime," he said and smiled sheepishly, "You know, it's hard to not listen to everything when you work here," he then added with a chuckle.

That made me chuckle as well, I could only imagine how boring it could get. And I bet he had heard Sora say my name since he was the loud one, "Well then, I guess I could introduce myself, my name is Roxas Hikari," I lightly said as I extended my right hand.

Axel smiled as he took a gentle grab of my right hand with his own, injured, right hand, "The name is Axel Sinclair," he said softly and after a few seconds he let go of my hand. A little bit too soon actually. I was still amazed how warm and soft his hands were.

But well, I smiled and gave him a small wave, "Well, see you tomorrow, Axel," I said softly, "That is, if you're working then?" I then asked with tilted head and an innocent face expression. If I were lucky we could talk some more then.

"I'm sorry, tomorrow is my day off," he said with a half smile.

Damn it. That got me like a blow to my stomach. I so wanted to see him again. Soon! I bit my lip and directed my eyes down to the counter before I lifted my head and looked back up Axel again, now with a small seductive smile on my face. I wasn't going to give up just like that.

"Weeell... What would you say if I asked you to join me for a coffee?" I asked as I leant forward, getting closer to him, "It's on me this time," I then added with a wink. Hoping I wouldn't overdo this.

He blinked and stared at me in surprise, "Wah?" was the only thing that escaped his lips as he kept looking at me.

I couldn't help laughing at his face expression. He did look pretty dumb when he was staring at me like that with his mouth open. And that surprised sound he had let out had just sounded really cute.

"Ah, sorry... It's just that I've been thinking that you seem to be an interesting person and well..." I trailed of and slowly licked my lips, "You could call it a... _date_," I then suggested, and I was aware of that I practically had purred while I said this.

I looked at him as he kept staring back at me. It made me feel a little bit insecure about myself. What if he thought that I was crazy?

"A date, huh?" he then all of a sudden said questioningly, and it caught me of guard. The smirk on his face also made me blush. Oh God... What if he really was straight and was about to make fun of me now?

"I-I mean... That is... if you don't..." I trailed of and scratched my head as I let out a nervous laugh, I was so afraid to screw up right now, "Just give me a yes or no before I make a fool out of myself," I then said and chuckled. It couldn't be that hard to just give me an answer for God's sake!

"Yes," he said with a wide grin on his face, "In fact I'd love to go on a date with you," he then added. And it made my heart make a flip. Well, not literally but you know what I mean!

I smiled widely at him after hearing this, "Pick me up at 1pm tomorrow then, I live between Tram Common and Station Heights," I said with a smirk, I knew he had a motorbike, "And make sure to not get anything else planned tomorrow..." I added with a wink before I simply leant in and kissed his cheek. Yeah, you got it right. I just kissed his cheek like that, without really knowing him.

When I pulled back from his face I couldn't help smirking. And his face was totally priceless! If I thought he had looked stupid before, that was nothing compared to now! I let out a slightly uncharacteristic giggle and gave a small wave before I turned around and hurried out of the café before something more would happen.

I swear, if I had stayed there any longer I would have kissed him fully. Heh, I bet he didn't expect me to do that.

I might look innocent but looks can deceive.

* * *

**AN:** And that was Roxas's point of view :D  
Hehe, I so love my seducive little Roxas. You should see him in bed with Axel, it's really... Er... Sorry. That's my mind wandering away. I don't think I should display my thoughts about them in bed right here. Then I would have to put the mature rating on. (It might turn M later on either way XD)

**Review? ;3;**


End file.
